Manipulation
by AppleFlame12
Summary: Jade convinces Tori into manipulating Cat into her servant. *CORI ONESHOT*


KEEP SENDING REQUESTS TO MY PM.

Requested by Boris Yeltsin

/ /

"And here is the cast list to the play." Sikowitz hung the list on the board.

The teenagers bombarded him and he screamed, and then proceeded to roll out the window.

Walking out the door is too mainstream.

"Yay! I got the lead!" Tori yelled.

"Of course you did." Jade rolled her eyes.

"What did I get? What did I get?" Cat bounced up to the list excitedly.

"You're... Leah. But.. Isn't that-"

"TORI! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" Cat screeched excitedly.

"Yeah." Tori smiled at her.

Jade leaned over. "Good going, now you get to boss her around all the time."

"Why would I-"

"She's your daughter. You two have to get ready for your roles. You have to get into character." she smirked.

"Isn't that manipulation?" Tori asked.

"It would provide more chemistry between you on stage." she shrugged.

"I-I guess." Tori said cautiously.

"Brilliant." she paused. "Cat! Oh, Caaaat!"

"Whatty?" Cat asked.

"To prepare for your roles, I came up with the idea of you and Tori actually playing mother and daughter. So, all of this week, you have to do what Tori says." Jade explained.

"Oooh! I like that idea!" Cat clapped her hands.

"Good." Jade smirked.

/ /

"Cat?" Tori looked at her 'daughter.'

"Yeah?" Cat smiled.

"Will you go buy your mother a slice of mushroom pizza?" Tori handed her money.

"Of course!" and with that, Cat galloped over to the grub truck.

"Do you really think it's fair to be pushing her around like this?" Robbie asked Tori.

"Uhhhh..." Tori looked to Jade.

"They're preparing for their play. Leave them be!" Jade glared at the fro-boy.

"Rob, did you just pee your pants?" Rex asked.

"REX!" Robbie yelled and gave him the 'sh' sign.

/ /

"Where's my drink?" Tori snapped.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked nervously.

"Cat, you know I wanted you to bring me something to rehearsals to drink!" Tori yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Cat yelped and scampered to the nearest vending machine.

Jade smirked.

/ /

"OW!" Tori screamed, unintentionally hitting Cat.

"OW!" Cat cried, and her eyes filled with tears.

"You're the one hurt? My god, Cat. Go shake it off." Tori growled.

Cat whimpered.

/ /

"Tori, this is getting ridiculous." Beck said.

"Yeah." Andre agreed.

"Cat has called me up crying twice this week because of you!" Robbie shouted.

"This needs to stop." Andre shook his head.

"Just leave her be. They're preparing." Jade got up, and Tori followed.

"You know, she keeps saying that. But I don't see how that's preparing them for anything." Robbie admitted.

Beck nodded. "I think she's planning something. I'll go talk to her." He got up, and went after Jade.

/ /

But it only got worse.

/ /

"JADE!" Tori screamed, dragging an upset redhead behind her. "LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID!" she held up her ripped costume.

"Let her have it." Jade said.

"Cat." Tori slowly turned and Cat looked genuinely scared. "Why would you do this?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Cat cried.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR A NEW ONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST?!"

"No..." Cat sobbed.

"ALL TOGETHER, THE COSTUME COSTS SIXTY DOLLARS!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Cat ran away.

/ /

"So how did rehearsals go today?" Beck asked.

"Don't even get me started." Tori growled, and looked at Cat.

"I said I was-"

"Ladies, ladies. No arguing at the table." Jade smirked.

"Oh, and that reminds me. You're either paying for my lunch for two months, or you're buying me a new costume." Tori directed at Cat.

Finally, Cat snapped. "Look. If you are going to keep treating me like this, I don't want to be in the play. Or be your friend." She began walking back towards the school.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Tori screamed.

"To tell Sikowitz I don't want to be in the play!" Cat stomped off, and Tori chased after her.

/ /

"What do you mean you don't want to be in my play?" Sikowitz asked. "You always want to be in my plays!"

"Well, um.."

The door bursted open.

"CAT! CAT!" Tori yelled.

" I don't want to talk to you.." Cat looked away.

"Please? Can we just talk really quick?"

"I-Well, I don't know..."

"Come oooon. Please?"

"Tori..."

"Cat, we need to talk."

"Fine." Cat reached out her arm, and she let Tori drag her to the janitor's closet.

"What do you want?" Cat asked.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am." Tori replied.

"Go ahead then."

"I didn't realize this was going to wreck our friendship. And I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I got really carried away. I didn't mean it, and Cat, it didn't feel good putting you down like that, and I don't intend on doing it again. I hope that you'll accept my apology, remain in the cast, and be my best friend."

"Of course!" Cat smiled.

/ /

Not too shabby, eh?

Feedback, please?

- AF12


End file.
